


I work nights, and you work days

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I'm so bad at tagging why do I try, basically life sucks as an adult bye, hot dog is in this, kinda sad shit, rough patches in relationships make me sad idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: Jughead's job is killing him slowly, and not even Betty can stop him from spiraling.





	I work nights, and you work days

**Author's Note:**

> based off To Kill A King's wonderfully sad song 'I Work Nights And You Work Days,' which I ADORE. I wanted to write some really dramatically sad bughead and I think I accomplished that. also: this is another one of my classic 3 am writings so...take it w a grain of salt or whatever lmao

He doesn't know when things changed between them.

Jughead feels like he never sees her, even though they sleep next to each other every night.

Or morning, he supposes. It's usually five in the morning by the time he crawls into the missing space next to her.

Sometimes he misses their college days, the times when Betty would sneak to his dorm to be with him or help him study for his exams, laughing into the night.

The dark feels emptier now without her. The sidewalks bare except for a few lonely souls, the streetlights flickering in attempt to light the shadows. It doesn't replace the sunshine, it’s not the same.

He misses when Archie would have late gigs, and they, along with Veronica, would shout along while their friend sang.

They haven't hung out with those two in a while, he realizes sometimes during his usual drive home. But he never tries to reach out to them.

Jughead rubs his red, tired eyes as he stops at the red light. He tries to ignore the dark bags underneath his eyes reflecting back at him. He tries to ignore the fact that Betty has stopped texting her usual ‘good night’ messages at 7 for the past few months. He tries to ignore the way the sky is beginning to turn pink and yellow.

And just like every night, he tries to ignore that he hates his job.

Betty got it lucky with her career. She majored in journalism and now works as an article writer for this huge news site. She was always meant to be successful, he knew it from the moment they became friends.

Jughead, on the other hand? He was born unlucky. From his absent mother to his hardly ever sober father (not to mention that pesky period of time where he was homeless), he never thought he'd amount to much.

And he was right. He works a late night shift at a diner, where he makes minimum wage and the rare tip. Even though he also majored in journalism, no employers ever seemed to want him. It takes him right back to childhood.

He parks the car and goes up the stairs to their apartment. The elevator is broken again, unfortunately.

Groggily, he fumbles in his pockets to find his keys. He shoves it into the keyhole, and pushes the door open only to be greeted by Hot Dog.

“Hey buddy,” He whispers, smiling fondly at his pet. “Your mom feed you?” Jughead glances over to the food bowl in the corner, and sees that it's empty. He pours some more food in for his boy.

“An appetite just like your old man, huh?” He says, petting him once more before walking into the bedroom he and Betty share.

He shuts the door quietly so he doesn't wake her, and creeps into the bathroom.

There, Jughead is forced to face reality when he stares at his exhausted reflection.

“God,” He mutters. “What is happening to me?” He runs his hands through his messy hair, looking at his bloodshot eyes. It looks like life has taken its toll on him, sucking the joy out of him slowly.

He inhales deeply, and the noise comforts him. These late hours always feel too quiet to him. Sometimes he just wants to scream to feel something, hear someone, and break out of this weird void.

In an almost robotic motion, he brushes his teeth and throws off his dirty clothes before going into the bedroom to lie next to his girlfriend.

The sun is coming up, and the rays fall perfectly onto Betty’s sleeping face. She is so beautiful, always has been. He can't remember a time where he never felt utterly stunned by her.

She's still radiant and youthful, unchanged. He wonders how he got so lucky; how she ever chose him.

Jughead kisses her softly before finally getting beneath the sheets. He wants to fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, but a voice startles him.

“Juggie?” She whispers.

“Hey, Betts. Sorry for waking you, I just came in,” He says in a soft voice. She turns on her side to look at the clock, then at him.

“It’s nearly six.” Her tone is harsher now.

“Yeah, I had to stay a little later for one of the waiters,” He says, rubbing his neck. “Got a little extra dough.”

“Didn't you go in early, too?”

He hesitates. “Well, yeah…but it wasn't a big deal. I need to pull my weight on the rent and scrape something together to cover taxes and bills.”

“Jug, you look like shit,” She whispers, brushing a hand against his cheek.

He grimaces at her words. “Not the best thing to hear coming from your girlfriend.”

“Not funny,” She rolls her eyes. “I’m worried about you. I think you're working yourself to death.”

“It’s fine,” He insists. “I’m okay, Betty.”

“You’re not, you…you haven't been talking to me lately,” She says sadly. He hates the distant look in her eyes, and takes hold of her hand. “I miss you.”

“I sleep right next to you every night, babe,” Jughead retorts. “Plus, you stopped talking to me too. I miss you and your moon emojis during my shifts.”

She pulls her hand away. “There's a reason for that. You feel so far away, it’s like we're just two different people coexisting here. Sometimes I really feel like our relationship is gone.”

Betty looks like she's in pain, and he wonders if his face matches. His heart certainly does.

“You know I love you,” He says. “You know I’m here.”

“When?” She asks. “All we do is switch places! I'm gone to work just after you come home, and then I come home and you're gone to work. We’re never here together for long, and we never do anything together.”

“We’re just busy, Betts! It happens to everyone,” He assures. “It’s not a big–”

“No, this is a big deal. I feel like I don't even know who you are, Jughead. Like we're complete strangers,” Betty frantically says. “We’re a goddamned couple!”

“You've known me since we were five, Betty. You know everything about me!”

“I don’t though. I really don't,” She sighs. “I don't know why you're pushing yourself so hard at this job you don't even like, and I don't know why you're distancing yourself from me. Do you want to get away from me? Is that it?”

“Of course not, Betty! I'm in love with you, I’ve always been in love with you.”

“Then why?” She asks, green eyes brimming with tears.

He’s silent for what seems like ages. “I…” He stops and shuts his mouth.

She groans, frustrated with him. “You know what? I don't care anymore. I thought that opening up to you was the right thing to do, but clearly I’ve only made things worse. Let's just continue avoiding each other, okay?” She gets off the bed and storms into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

He feels a headache coming on.

When Betty comes back out, angrily, she meets his eyes briefly. “You know the only reason I brought it up is because I saw Veronica at the store,” She huffs. “I asked her how she and Archie were doing, and she said they were alright. That both of them miss seeing us, and should make plans soon.”

She pauses. “Then she asked why I was getting so many bottles of that one specific ketchup you like so much, and I said ‘They’re Jughead’s favorite,’ and she told me to tell you she sends her love.”

Betty begins to cry, and Jughead doesn't know what he's supposed to do or why she's sobbing over this.

“And I cried on the drive home,” She gasps. “Not because we haven't seen our best friends in months, but because I realized I didn't know when I was going to get a chance to tell you Veronica sends her love since we barely see each other or speak. I don't know when the last time I sent you love was, or when was the last time you sent me any.”

Jughead feels like he's shattering.

“And there I was, buying _your_ favorite shit still. Continuing to care and make sacrifices for a man who doesn't even want me,” Betty smiles sadly, tears staining her cheeks.

“But I do want you, Betty,” He insists. “I don't know how to convince you that I still do.”

“If you wanted me, you would figure this out with me. We would work through this rough patch together,” She shakes her head. “But you keep pushing yourself further and further away, Juggie. I don't know what else I’m supposed to do.”

“Betty, please, we can try–”

“I’m tired of trying,” She whispers, but the words are loud in his ears. “I have to get to work, I’m going to be late.”

He watches her grab her purse and tighten her ponytail. He wonders if she's going to come back. He wonders if this is another abandonment to add to the list.

“Betty?” He asks in a small voice before she opens the door to leave.

She turns around to look at him, and he can feel the tears gathering in his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry,” He chokes out. “I don't know…I don't know how to talk about it.”

Her eyes go from angry to hurt to concern. “When I come back, we’ll try. Okay?”

“Okay. I want to try,” He says sincerely.

She gives him a small, sad little smile before leaving.

—————

He wakes up with Hot Dog’s fur pressed against his face, and feels disoriented. He takes a glance at the clock and sees that Betty is due to be home in fifteen minutes.

Jughead hopes she’ll be able to understand what he has to say.

Splashing water over his face, he looks at himself in the mirror again. The redness is nearly gone, but he knows it’ll make its grand reappearance after tonight’s shift.

He hears the door unlocking then, breaking his thoughts, and he goes to greet his girl.

“Hey,” He says apprehensively as she walks through the door, carefully closing it behind her.

She takes off her shoes and sets her bag down. “Hey,” Betty breathes.

They both know how awkward this feels.

“So, do you want to…” Jughead rubs his neck, jerking his head in the direction of their room.

She nods and they enter, her sitting on the edge of the bed while he stands before her. It’s almost as if he’s testifying.

“I don't really know where to begin,” He murmurs. “But, I promised I’d try. So this is me trying.”

“Jughead,” She says firmly. “Just tell me why you keep avoiding me.”

He sighs. “My dad often tells me I have this…tendency to draw into myself. Push others away when life feels like shit. I guess it’s because when I was a kid no one was there for me when my mom left with my sister or when my dad went off the deep end.”

“Oh, Jug…” Betty frowns.

“Yeah,” Pity makes him feel kind of uncomfortable, but he tries to keep going. “I think I started to draw into myself like that after the people you work for didn't hire me. It felt like another rejection, another person that didn't want me. It was like when I met your mom for the first time and she pronounced my name as ‘Jug-head.’”

He sees her frown, but continues. “Those were people you work for, people who are apart of you and your life. I told myself that if they didn't want me, you wouldn't want me either. I was ashamed of my unemployment, and it took me right back to being called Southside trash.”

Running a hand through his hair nervously, he says, “I always told myself I wasn't ever going to do something with my life, but then I got to college and things started looking up. I had you, I had the diploma, I had a future.”

“But then,” Jughead keeps going. “I kept applying for jobs and getting rejected. Then you got this gig and told me that I should try too, I could make it too. And I thought…maybe this will work. Maybe I’ll make something of myself. Then I got the confirmation I needed to tell me I wouldn't ever be anything, and I just…broke.”

“You should've said something, Juggie,” Betty says. “I could've helped you through it, just like you always do with me.”

“I know, and I was wrong not to, but I’m just not good at talking about my feelings. I thought if I could just get a job it would go away, but then I got stuck at a job I hate watching my girlfriend be successful practically without me. You didn't need me, you don't need me. Why would you care, I thought? So I bottled it up instead.”

“I do need you,” She pleads. “I hate that you think I don’t, Jug. I love you, I’m always going to love and need you. All I want is to be there for you. Let me, okay?”

Jughead smiles. He hasn't done that in a while. “Okay. I love you so much, Betts. I didn't intend to get all distant, I promise.” He grasps both of her hands in his. “I hope you forgive me for not saying anything.”

“Of course I forgive you,” She says. “I won’t let you push me away again.”

“I know you won't,” He laughs, kissing her forehead softly.

“Do you really promise to let me help you through this?” Betty asks. “It might take a while and it’ll require both of us to be completely open, and–”

“Betty,” Jughead interrupts. “I promise. I want to get back on track no matter what, and I want to fix us, too. I’d do whatever it takes to keep you with me.”

“Me too,” She smiles, then drops it before pleading, “Juggie, please don't go to work tonight. Stay with me here.”

“Okay,” He agrees. “I was thinking about quitting tomorrow anyways.”

Her pretty eyes sparkle with excitement. “Really?”

“Yeah, some girl convinced me that it wasn't the right fit for me,” Jughead jokes.

She giggles before kissing him slowly. “I missed this,” She sighs happily against his lips. “I missed you.”

“You won't have to miss me anymore,” He grins, attacking her with soft kisses against her face.

They laugh together as the sunset spreads across the sky, and light fills the room. He doesn't know how he ever survived without this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> talk to me:  
> tumblr: thatfangirlingfreak  
> twitter: @blamebughead


End file.
